Elements of Espionage
by Sandman
Summary: A Hapan spy undertakes a dangerous mission, with a bizarre twist


Standard Disclaimer: All characters and places are George Lucas's, Lucasfilm's, yada, yada, yada. I wish I was getting money for this, but I'm not. Which would make me enjoy writing even more.

  
  


Author's Note: This is a story that one of my friends inspired. He's the weirdo behind most of my ideas. No, he doesn't come up with them, but he gives me these bizarre twists. You'll see some of that in here. The other influence is that I checked a spy novel out of the library, and now I'm hooked. Please excuse bad grammar or typos, my grammar checker broke, and I'm too lazy to check it by hand. Hey, like I said, I'm not getting paid for it.

  
  


The Elements of Espionage

  
  
  
  


**The Senate Chambers, Imperial City, Coruscant**

  
  


Waiting patiently, the Hapan Trade Tariff Mission, with its scant few members, was gathered in the ornate waiting area outside the Senate Chambers. The New Republic Senate had just heard their requests for relaxation of trade barriers to the Hapes Consortium, which was gasping almost on a deathbed for a greater trade influx to boost the failing economy.

A double door opened, and an Ishi Tib stepped over. His oddly constructed face showed some signs of happiness. "The Senate has made a motion for a bill that will relax tariff laws on the Hapes Consortium. This is an amazing breakthrough. They were previously deadlocked on this matter."

The head of the Tariff Mission nodded serenely, his face regal as all others who come from Hapes. "This is certainly good news. How long until a final agreement is reached?"

"It may take five or six days to reach a decision, because more pressing issues must be attended to. However, it will be within the next week or two."

The Hapan thanked the Ishi Tib. Turning to the other four members of the mission, he let a small smile break out over his face. "We've finally made progress." He looked at each of them. Closest to him was N'to Kolpel, a small, petite female who was their speaker. Next to her was Feshar Ye'rig, their bureaucracy expert. Then came Meris Kal Cha'caan, the economic specialist, with Sand'an Q'uess, the observer sent by the High Court.

Leo'sin was the head of the Mission, and an expert in the field of diplomacy. He was the oldest of the group, forty-two New Republic standard years. He wet his lips. "I was informed that there is a reception at Shendle Gardens. We have been invited. I suggest that we take this as an opportunity to establish some more allies and contacts here. Who cares to go?"

Only Feshar and Meris raised their hands. N'to groaned. "I'm rather tired to be out partying. I just got more paperwork to go through." Sand'dan shook his head. "Why go and get a hangover when all of the women think you're a jerk because I have to wear this stupid Court uniform?"

The head of the mission stifled a laugh, and nodded to Meris and Feshar. "The party is informal, and should be starting immediately." They both nodded, and followed Leo'sin into the turbolift to head to Shendle Gardens.

Meris Kal Cha'caan used a compact to check her long, wavy brown hair and makeup. She certainly was an attractive woman, and more than a few people noticed that. For a spy, that could not always be the best thing. A beautiful face stuck out in the crowd, and tended to be watched more than other suspects.

She had been a spy for five years, a member of the DFS. It stood for Duan'shoye Fi'pika'r Sed'rapit, which in Hapan meant Covert Bureau of Protection. A generalized name, but still an agency that was something to keep an eye on. There were no more than three or four DFS agents that were working in the New Republic hierarchy, but their fingers were spreading into everything, and New Republic Intelligence knew it.

The others of the Mission knew nothing of her secret job besides Leo'sin. He had privately discovered a listening bug planted by her. It did not bother him to have a spy in his staff, rather, he expected. At times, however, he was piqued by her standoffishness.

The turbolift doors opened, and they stepped off. The Shendle Gardens was an exclusive club that was rented by the New Republic. While technically anybody associated with the NR could come here, one had to be on favorable terms with the owners to gain entrance, and the bouncer had a considerable blacklist that had built up.

Leo'sin disappeared into the crowd, and Meris looked at Feshar. He shrugged, and said, "I guess I try and find some girls."

Meris laughed lightly. "What, I'm not enough company?" Feshar slightly blushed. "No, I didn't mean that, but we're just friends. I'm kind of hoping to establish something deeper with someone else."

She leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Just tell me sometime, and we can be more than friends, Feshar." He grinned, and also disappeared. Meris began scanning the crowd. She had a job to do, it always seemed like, and it frequently happened to be at parties.

Spotting her target, she picked up a glass of Sullustan wine off of a tray, and began weaving her way over to a small group over in the corner. Meris had committed the target's dossier to memory. Thirty-two in human years, 1.48 meters tall, blond hair, brown eyes. Naval Intelligence Liaison to the NRI, also a known lesbian. Meris's job may have been odd, but she accepted it as a challenge.

She stepped over near her target, who was named Andrina Zetos. Spotting a suave human on the edge of the group, she slowly walked along behind him. Intentionally, her foot caught his heel, and she stumbled forward, her natural acting skills coming into play.

The human spun and caught her by the arm. The contents of her drink spilled onto the floor. Once she had come back to her feet, the man said, "Please excuse me, Miss . . . ?"

"Kal Cha'caan, Meris Kal Cha'caan."

He smiled, apparently taking in her attractive face. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Wenden Falsley. I really am sorry about tripping you."

"Oh really, it's nothing." Turning to see the newcomer, Andrina Zetos raised her eyebrows. "Who is this, Wenden?"

"This is Meris Kell Che'cann," he said, mangling her name badly. Meris extended her hand and shook Andrina's. "Pleased to meet you, Meris. My name is Andrina."

"A pleasure. A dazzling party, isn't it?"

Andrina smiled, taking a sip of wine. "Only the best for our bureaucrats, they say. What's your occupation?" The conversation continued from there, making the human female more and more interested in her newly found friend.

  
  


Soon it was very late, but Meris had hardly noticed the time passing. Her charm had drawn in Andrina and captivated her. They talked about everything, from vacation spots to politics. Meris was always sure to agree with Andrina and give comments supporting her. 

The place had cleared out except for about two dozen die-hard party goers. They stood looking out an Imperial Plaza, the tiny specks of people strolling under the soft lights and the eyes of the statues. Andrina looked over at Meris and said, "I've really enjoyed tonight."

"As have I," replied Meris. Andrina cast her eyes down at the floor, then back up at the Hapan. "Did you know I'm lesbian?"

"No, I didn't."

"Does it bother you?"

"Why should it?" asked Meris, deftly dodging the bullet. Andrina looked back out at the black Coruscant sky again. Finally, she looked back at Meris. The words seemed to come hesitantly out of her mouth, but finally they came. "Meris, would you like to come back to my apartment with me?" She visibly braced herself in case Meris exploded at her for such an idea.

Meris let a smile tug at the corners of her mouth, then grow wider. "I'd love to." 

  
  


They arrived at Andrina's apartment, which was situated in an elite high-rise for the wealthy. Her suite was capacious, filled with art treasures and sculptures. Andrina opened the doors to the balcony, and let the cool night air blow in.

Meris took Andrina's hand as she came over. "You know what?" said Meris. "I think something magical happened tonight."

Andrina's eyes were dreamy. "There's more magic to be worked." She leaned forward, and locked lips with Meris. The Hapan female was startled by this prospect at first, but she remembered her job, and returned the kiss passionately.

They kissed for several minutes, embraced in each other's arms. Finally, they ceased and went into the bedroom. Gently, Andrina pulled off Meris' cocktail dress. Meris opened the front closure to her black bra. Her round, well-sculpted breasts dangled deliciously. While Andrina touched her breasts, caressing the nipples with the palm of her hand, Meris pulled off Andrina's cocktail dress.

Soon they were both naked, lying side by side with each other. Andrina was a good-looking woman, with ample breasts and a well-filled ass. Andrina massaged Meris's buttocks while her partner began tasting her breasts. Meris' nimble tongue, soft and warm, began running back and forth across the breasts, then finally Meris settled on Andrina's nipples, stiff and pink by now.

With passion they kissed each other. Andrina began licking all up and down Meris' neck. Meris shivered with pleasure. Andrina's tongue ran down through Meris' cleavage, and onto her stomach. Meris moaned even more when Andrina began licking her abdomen. _No, she wouldn't go that far, would she?_

Andrina did go that far. Meris felt her partner's tongue reaching deeper and deeper into her crotch. Quivers of delight shook Meris, and she ran her fingers through Andrina's hair, pulling her in closer. _This can't be right. I've been ordered to do it, so does that make it right. How do I balance morality and duty?_

_I have my orders._

  
  


Meris awoke the next morning bleary-eyed. Andrina had an arm wrapped around her, soft and warm. Rolling out of bed, Meris padded into the kitchen, still fully nude.

As she went there, she looked around for her next step. Andrina Zetos was famed in the DFS to have a high security computer system that had a direct line to her office computer. The office computer was supposed to be only part of the large mainframe at NRI headquarters. Naturally, it would hacker droids months to search through even a minuscule part of the mainframe, but Meris was confident she could log onto there.

Opening up some cabinets, Meris located some coffeine and the coffeine machine. Pouring in ample amounts and switching it on, she went to locate her clothes. Once she did, she took her handbag into the bathroom. Meris let the refresher's shower run loudly. Reaching inside her dewback leather handbag, she peeled back the inside lining. Inside were two tiny objects: a vial of powder and a black datadot. Stepping into the shower for a minute, Meris donned a bathrobe, and stuck the two objects into the deep silken pockets.

She opened the door, and found Andrina approaching it. Andrina smiled and planted a long kiss on Meris' lips. They embraced each other for a long moment, their hands exploring all parts of each other's bodies.

Finally Meris broke off. "That was fantastic last night, Andrina."

"I thought it was wonderful too. I have to go to the office today. I wish we could spend more time together."

"We certainly can. My boss doesn't need me for a few more days until some Senate business is cleared up. I can be around all day."

Andrina's face lit up. "We can go to dinner and a club tonight. Then we can come back and relax."

"Sounds perfect." Andrina kissed her again, then went into the bathroom to shower. Meris hurried to the study. She found the door locked. Taking an ornamental spoon off of a silverware platter, she pulled back the plastiform casing to the electronic lock, and fiddled around with the mechanism.

It unlocked, and she placed the spoon back. Meris located the computer console. She did not switch it on, but instead found the processing unit, hidden in some shelves. Flipping it around, she pulled out the datadot. It could be mistaken for just that, but it was far from a innocuous information package.

This 'datadot' was a high tech hacker program that had been compressed into a tiny package by the best hackers on Hapes. On this model computer, there were two in/out ports for direct line information. One was used, and Meris correctly assumed that the used line was connected to the office mainframe. She slipped the datadot into the spare port, where it fit perfectly.

Since the two in/out ports were connected to the same interior server within the computer, it would fairly simple for the hacker program to connect to office, which was whenever Andrina would log. Once the connection was established, a hidden connection would be maintained. A transmitter would send the connection to whatever separate computer logged in the correct password.

Her job completed, she exited the room, locking the door as she went. Andrina was dressed and sipping coffeine. "I'm on my way to work, Meris. You can stay around here if you want. We'll meet here at 1700 tonight."

Meris nodded, and kissed Andrina lightly. She waited several minutes while Andrina checked her messages on the computer, then left. Pulling on her cocktail dress, she left the building, and took the Southern Underground to the Tynlar Towers.

Tynlar Towers was the slender high rise that housed the personnel of the minor missions and consulates that littered the New Republic diplomatic arena. Naturally, there was some animosity between various groups crowded into this narrow space.

Riding to the fifty-fourth story, Meris flashed her ID to the New Republic guard. Each floor of Tynlar Towers was designed in a unique way, to each group's specifications. The Hapan section consisted of five separate suites which opened up into a main living/gathering area. They also had a weight room and spa.

Meris changed into some more normal clothes, and went out on the deck. She heard some giggling noises, an some deep throated laughter. She came out to find Leo'sin and N'to in the hot tub. N'to's swimsuit straps had somehow slipped down and her chest was in danger of being exposed. Leo'sin saw Meris, and stopped whatever he was doing. "Where were you last night, Meris? You didn't come home with the rest of us."

Meris shrugged. "I went home with somebody."

N'to smiled. "Such a lucky girl, Meris." She flicked a tendril of short blond hair behind her ear. "Who exactly was it?"

Meris threw a contemptuous look. "Is that any of your business?" she asked coldly. N'to seemed hurt by her comment, which was unusually harsh. "I guess not."

Walking off the deck, Meris grabbed a small backpack from her room, and went down to the ground floor. She began walking down the street, toward a café that had been designated as a meeting place. 

Every now and then, she would check back across her shoulder. This was a pedestrian-only walking area, so the normally conspicuous chase car used by NRI would not follow. _Sometimes I can't believe had utterly dense those New Republic dolts are. There's always an official marking on the license plate, and their drivers follow a set pattern of evasive maneuvers that are so easy to predict._

Perhaps that was reflection of the difference between the DFS and NRI. The DFS was a tiny agency, but staffed with only the best, the elite of Hapes. The NRI was much larger, out of necessity, and in order to obtain that large size, they had to opt for quantity rather than quality. It was an ever continuing debate.

After about eight or ten minutes, Meris saw the two men tailing her. They stiffly pushed their way through the crowd, creating a ripple that stuck out like a Whiphid in a Twi'lek dance troupe. Moving carefully, Meris dodged in between a group of Arcona tourists, their tall heads masking her. She ducked into an alleyway, and waited silently.

The two men, one a short human and the other a tall Diamalan, looked around, frantically searching for Meris. They began pushing their way back through the crowd. She waited for a few more minutes, then slipping back onto the sidewalk. She was glad it had not come to a confrontation. Weapons training was obligatory at The Pit, which was the DFS' training center on Hapes. The Pit was a two-week long merciless indoctrination in which the agent-in-training was subjected to the experience of being hunted by 'enemy' forces and being put through interrogation. She was a fair shot with a blaster pistol, but rifles, grenades, rocket launchers and explosives were beyond her comprehension.

Soon she reached the café. It was called the Retro Lounge, and it was a hangout for the artisan class that hung around the cultural center of the galaxy. Taking a seat in the back, she waited for her contact to arrive.

Face to face contact between agents and controllers was rare, but necessary in this case. Dead letter boxes were out of the question, with the NRI's sophisticated surveillance equipment, so only she could pass on the information through a face to face contact.

Soon she saw her contact come through the door. He was a big Hapan, tall, with broad shoulders and massive chest that bulged out from under his tight white shirt. Menacing blue eyes looked at her, and matched with his crew cut grey hair. Sitting down, he left his black leather trenchcoat on. He was one of the best agents the DFS had produced in its early days, and now he was working on his last operation.

Meris ordered coffeine and krakana soup for them both. "Were you followed?" asked the man.

"Calm down, Hesch'err. I lost the two that were tailing me. Amatuers."

Hesch'err nodded. "I'll take your word for it. Have you planted the chip?"

"It's in place. She checked her messages this morning, and that should have set up the direct line to her office. It's just a matter of finding when she's at home and not at the office." She scribbled the remote computer link number on a napkin, and pushed it over to Hesch'err. "That is the number. I will take you somewhere that will give you a visual line to her suite, and then you can download it onto your portable computer."

Hesch'err seemed satisfied. "Tell me, Meris, how did you get into her suite? Was it as Command suggested?"

She sat back and smiled. "Exactly as they ordered."

"Then you . . . slept with another woman?" he asked hesitantly.

"That I did."

He groaned, shutting his eyes. "That is simply not right. Command should not have ordered that."

"It worked extremely well. I am not a lesbian myself, but it was a pleasurable experience." Hesch'err's eyes told her that he did not want the details. They ate their lunch in relative quiet. Once they had finished, Meris put down her napkin and said, "We can go pick up your equipment now, and set it up. We can finish in time so that I can get back to her apartment."

  
  


Soon dusk was gathering. They had returned to Hesch'err's safe house, where his hacking equipment was kept. Now they drove along in a food service speeder truck, toward Andrina's high rise. They located the office building across the street, and drove around to the back entrance.

"Alright, you'd better get into that food crate. There's supposed to be a party, and this company is scheduled to do the catering. I've got a uniform, but you don't, so you will have to hide in the food crate. Hop in." Meris climbed in, and felt the door seal shut.

The crate rolled along. Doors opened and closed, people talked, turbolifts were ridden. Soon the movement stopped, and the crate opened. Stepping out, she felt the breeze on her face. They were on top of the office building. Hesch'err pulled the portable computer out, and handed the miniature transmitter to Meris.

She clamped the transmitter onto the edge of the building. Hesch'err keyed in the identification code, and Meris heard the faint buzzing sound as it attempted to connect to the hacker chip in Andrina's computer.

The message _Connection Established with Server NRI-29984-KK_ appeared on the screen of the portable computer. Hesch'err grinned. "We're in business. Call me when she arrives at the apartment so I begin hacking in." Meris nodded in agreement.

Dusk, combined with the smog, provided for bad visibility. Neither of them saw anyone, and it happened very fast. The roar of a heavy blaster bolt deafened them, and the rooftop seemed to explode with red light. Hesch'err shrieked, and backpedaled through the air, crashing on his chest with a sickening crack.

Meris dropped to the deck beside him. She rolled him over on his side. There was a scorch mark covering the left side of his chest. This was fortunate for him, because, unlike human physiology, Hapan hearts are positioned more to the right of their chest. Also, his enormous strength had saved him from almost certain death.

He gasped for air. Blood started to trickle out of the corner of his mouth. Meris began panicking. "Hesch! Hesch, speak to me!"

His pained face looked up at hers. "Get the information. Forget me." In a sign on defeat, he rolled back on his chest, blood spilling out onto the deck. Meris cradled his head as he died. She felt hot tears come to her eyes. She had come to trust him, rely on him, even love him. Not love like romance, but genuine caring for somebody else. One they taught you, but never learned, was how to accept the death of a fellow agent and continue on. 

Meris let his head drop to the ground. Pulling off his massive trenchcoat, she put it on. There was a built in holster, which held a well-oiled DL-6H heavy blaster pistol. Using all of her strength, she dragged him to the food crate, and packed his body inside. Still crawling along, she came over to the computer, and concealed the transmitter carefully. There was somebody out there with a massive sniper rifle, and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

She reached into the portable computer's carrying bag, and pulled out a remote receiver. Attaching it to a port at the back of the computer, she switched it on. Meris crawled to the turbolift door, and rode it to the bottom.

Picking up her backpack from the truck, she jogged across the street, and into the high rise. That sniper was out there somewhere, and she was afraid. Nevertheless, she managed to keep her head on straight. She keyed in the proper password to Andrina's apartment and went in.

Staying away from the windows, she stashed the leather jacket in the closet, but kept the blaster in her backpack. Meris then got out of her blouse and pants, which were stained with Hesch'err's blood. She pulled on a strapless red bra and matching panties. Over that went a strapless blue satin dress, which seemed to glow in the light.

Preparing some wine, she used the tiny vial she had, placing it in Andrina's glass. She sat waiting for Andrina.

Soon the front door opened, and Andrina stepped through. She set the briefcase down. and embraced Meris as she stood. "Oh, I had a terrible day at the office," said the Naval Intelligence Liaison. "I thought about you all day long."

"As did I. You must be tired after today," she said. Andrina nodded, taking a large gulp of wine. _Good, she needs that._

Andrina groaned. "I need to shower and change out of these clothes. Then we can go to dinner." She staggered toward the bedroom, her speech slurring. "This is some pretty strong wine," Andrina commented right before she fell sideways onto her bed.

. Pulling out her comlink, she pressed a button on the side. Using this, she transmitted in the direction of her remote control receiver. Using Hapan flash code, she activated the computer.

After a few minutes, she figured that it was working. Breaking back into Andrina's office, she began monitoring the search process. There was a list of files that the portable computer was automatically searching through. In another column, there were files listed that were being saved on the portable computer.

The mission was close to being completed. Meris knew that this was an important operation, but only now did it fully hit her. Important information concerning ship deployments, logistics, requisitions, and state of readiness was transferred onto the four hard drives of the portable computer.

Andrina Zetos had been a long desired target for the DFS, but it had taken several years until this operation was needed. Even now, Meris knew little about what this information was to be used for.

Suddenly, she saw a new window appear on the console. It appeared that someone was copying the files that Meris was uploading.

  
  


On top of the high rise, the hacker sat under the dark sky, his face lit by the computer screen. He watched as the selected files were copied onto his computer. Plenty of information that he could use against this spy.

Setting the computer for automatic copying mode, he stood. Checking the jet pack on his back, he picked up his sniper rifle. It was an A280/A2, a special long barreled sniper version, with the iron sights removed and an image intensifying scope added.

Walking down the stairs, he headed for the apartment.

  
  


Soon it was finished, and Meris quickly cut the connection. Somebody had been watching every move this afternoon, and even now was hot onto her. It clicked in her mind that the sniper that had killed Hesch'err was probably copying these files that she had uploaded.

_But why?_ _If it were a NRI counterintelligence operative, they would_ _have called some riot police down on top of my head. But instead they've decided to steal from me in return. Who am I working against._

She keyed off the remote control with her comlink. The locked front door was being pounded upon. She reached for her backpack, for the blaster. She wasn't fast enough. The door slid open with a mechanical hiss, and the black muzzle of a sniper rifle was pointed in her direction. "So, we have caught the love spy."

  
  


Earlier, Meris had told Hesch'err that no one had followed her. In reality, someone had. Not NRI agents, but Leo'sin, who had been following her this entire time. He had been observing her separated nature and the exterior shell which sheathed her personality. Something was up, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Having overheard Meris' conversation from a nearby table in the Retro Lounge, Leo'sin then followed her around Imperial City. Having grabbed a quick bite of dinner, he went to the high rise building. Finding Andrina Zetos' room number from the clerk, he began riding the turbolift up.

  
  


As Meris backed up, the man stepped further into the room. He was dressed all in black, and a bandolier of equipment was thrown over his equipment.

Meris was desperate. She could not afford to wake up Andrina, nor destroy anything of hers, because that would alert her that Meris had been there for some purpose other than love. So she talked. "What do you want with me? Why are you following me?"

"That's a simple question," said the man, his eyes ironically giddy. "I was on Hesch'err for a long time. When he became your case officer, then I naturally kept an eye on you too."

"But why copy those files?"

He smiled. "You're a fast one, aren't you? I never intended to turn you in. No, rather I wanted to make my final job to a spectacular one." The barrel of the sniper rifle dropped somewhat. "Instead of simply casting you into prison, I'm going to make you an offer. You become a double agent for NRI. We'll pay you lots of money and keep you happy as long as you keep the information coming to me. Is that a deal?"

"And you charge your superiors exorbitant amounts for my information," concluded Meris. "Why the copied files? Get to the point."

"So that if you turned, I could show NRI what you took, and those files could be properly dealt with." He raised his eyebrows, his lines arching across his forehead. "Well, do we have a deal or not?"

He never got a response. A loud smack resounded through the room. The man dropped to the ground, dropping his rifle. Meris saw Leo'sin standing in the doorway, holding a lampstand.

"Leo'sin, what are you doing here?"

"I followed you here. Fortunately for you, I came." Pulling the jet pack off of the man's back, he handed it to Meris. "Take this and get back to Tynlar Towers. You never know if there are police waiting at the bottom of the building."

"What about you?"

He reached for the sniper rifle. "I'll find a way out. Get going." Meris jogged out onto the balcony, strapping on the jet pack. Leo'sin never got his hands on the rifle. He was bashed in the stomach by the man. The Hapan fell to his knees, and was cast across the room, rolling out onto the balcony. He almost tumbled over the low railing, but he caught himself.

The man charged out onto the balcony. Meris started toward Leo'sin, but she realized that the jet pack wouldn't lift both of them. She had to risk that Leo'sin could pull himself up and fight the man. She was too important to the mission to allow to be captured.

She depressed the acceleration button on the control stick, and the jet pack leapt into the air. The man lunged forward into empty space. His hands caught the jet pack, and he tried to pull Meris out of it. She beat at him, trying to control the jet pack at the same time.

It was no use. Their combined weight was causing the jet pack to sink rapidly. Soon the engine would burn out, and they would plummet to their deaths on the street below. Furiously, she tried to get him off, but it was futile.

A buffet of air picked them up, and the man seemed to lose his grip. He clutched the shoulder strap with all of his might, clinging on desperately. Meris remembered her CQB (Close Quarters Combat) training that she had received at The Pit. Lashing out with her foot, she let her heel smash into his thigh. In pinched the femoral artery, sending a shock through his body. As they fell, he blacked out, his grip loosening.

She kicked him away, and the jet pack roared upward, free of extra weight. Meris angled the jet pack toward the office building where they had been earlier. Touching down, she collected the portable computer, smashing the transmitter with her foot and brushing it off of the building.

Turning around, she flew back to the high rise. _I can't leave him there alone._ She touched down on the balcony, where Leo'sin was pulling himself to his feet. "Leo'sin, are you hurt badly?"

He looked up. "I'm fine. Now that you're here." And with further hesitation, and to the surprise of them both, they kissed each other. It had been a long time coming.

  
  


Three days later, Meris Kal Cha'caan awoke to the droning hum of a starship. They were all leaving Coruscant. Leo'sin was curled up beside her, their nude bodies warm against each other. He smiled. "You still haven't told me what this was all about."

Meris planted a light kiss on his forehead. They had remained at Tynlar Towers after the fight in Andrina's apartment. Meris sent an apology note to Andrina saying that she had been fired for sleeping with her. Higher commands on Hapes had mysteriously recalled the Trade Mission for consultations about the impending trade decision. It was no mystery to Meris, however.

"Well, what's it about?" he asked persistently. "I have to be able to explain why I was helping you."

As she traced her finger across his chest, she said, "It's rather complicated. I was a sleeper agent for the DFS, and was considered a valuable asset. That's why I was attached to the Trade Mission."

"Sleeper agent because you slept with high-ranking diplomats?" he asked.

She ignored his comment and continued. "I was activated two weeks ago by a man by the name of Hesch'err. He gave me mission briefing and I began planning. Once Andrina Zetos fell in love with me, I was able to gain access to her top secret files. I can't give the details, but we were able to obtain plenty of information that was desperately needed."

Now came the part she could hardly believe. "None of this must go beyond the two of us. The information concerns New Republic naval movements, personnel distributions, logistics and intelligence for the next four months. The New Republic has many great planners, and they love to plan things far in advance.

"The information is to be used for an upcoming offensive against the New Republic in adjacent space," she said. "The High Court has decided that our borders are constricting us, and there must be room to grow."

Leo'sin was shocked. "What does this mean for us?"

Meris cradled his head to her breast. "Only time will tell."


End file.
